I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling transmissions in wireless communication networks such as mesh networks.
II. Background
A mesh communication network is a network composed of nodes (or mesh points) that can forward traffic for other nodes in the network. The nodes of a mesh network may be any devices capable of communicating with other devices. These devices may be laptop computers, handheld devices, cellular phones, terminals, etc. This flexibility allows a mesh network to be formed and expanded at low cost using existing devices. A mesh network is also robust against node failures. If a given node fails, then traffic may simply find another route and bypass the failed node.
A major challenge in operating a mesh network is controlling transmissions by the nodes such that good performance may be achieved for all or as many nodes as possible. If transmission control is inadequate or ineffective, then the overall performance of the mesh network may be degraded, some or many of the nodes may not achieve their data requirements, and/or other deleterious effects may occur.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to effectively control transmissions in a mesh network.